


dead flowers

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Today is the last day to buy a dead flowerLukas is even more confused now. He glances up, sees Mr. Farrier writing some long equation on the board, and he starts typing out a response.???He feels it properly demonstrates his emotions. He opens Philip’s message again and there’s still no reply to his last statement. Lukas pouts at his phone, wondering if Mrs. Henley is giving Philip a hard time again and actually making him pay attention in class. So goddamn rude.Another message from Rose.Dead flowers for valentine’s day from the drama club!!! They’re supporting Noises Off and you should get one for Philip.Lukas clicks his tongue. He’s vaguely heard about the play they’re putting on in April but he hasn’t heard shit about dead flowers. Who wants dead flowers?





	dead flowers

February 12th 2017

Lukas is zoning out in Trig when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He tries to be nonchalant, taking it out and holding it in his lap—he’s expecting another response from Philip, another sassy retort to get him through the next two hours until they can meet up again, but instead he sees Rose’s name flash on his screen. He narrows his eyes and opens the text.

_Today is the last day to buy a dead flower_

Lukas is even more confused now. He glances up, sees Mr. Farrier writing some long equation on the board, and he starts typing out a response.

_???_

He feels it properly demonstrates his emotions. He opens Philip’s message again and there’s still no reply to his last statement. Lukas pouts at his phone, wondering if Mrs. Henley is giving Philip a hard time again and actually making him pay attention in class. So goddamn rude.

Another message from Rose. _Dead flowers for valentine’s day from the drama club!!! They’re supporting Noises Off and you should get one for Philip._

Lukas clicks his tongue. He’s vaguely heard about the play they’re putting on in April but he hasn’t heard shit about dead flowers. Who wants dead flowers?

Another message.

_Everybody is getting their significant other a dead flower and it’d be shitty if they came through his class on valentine’s day and he didn’t get one_

Lukas chews on his lower lip. He’s been thinking about Valentine’s Day and he has no idea what the hell to do. He doesn’t know if it’s different because they’re both boys or what, but he definitely wants to do something, even if it’s small. It feels a little inane, when he thinks about what they’ve gone through since September, but then again it feels all the more important. To strike some kind of normalcy. And he’s been trying to do all kinds of nice things for Philip—because he deserves it, because Lukas likes to see a smile on his face after everything that’s happened, everything Philip has lost. And because Lukas doesn’t think he could ever atone for all his shitty behavior no matter how hard he tries.

He types up a reply.

_Uhhh are they nice looking? Dead flowers sounds weird._

He doesn’t even know if flowers are the right thing to get but he hates the idea of someone delivering these things in Philip’s class and him not getting one, considering they _are_ dating, they _are_ in a relationship. He deserves one too. Deserves to see that Lukas sent him one, put thought into doing something like that.

_Yes they’re pretty_

Lukas looks up, sees a couple more people not paying attention and he smiles to himself, making a decision. _Okay gimme the best one you got and I’ll give you the money outside fourth later._ He doesn’t care how much it is.

_The best one? You sure?_

That seems weird. _Yeah why?_

He finds himself longing for Philip to reply to him, and then he questions his own level of clinginess. When he thinks about Philip he gets this warm, pleasant feeling in his stomach, his whole head dizzy and light and airy and sometimes he can’t even focus on anything but Philip no matter where he is or what he’s doing. And Lukas is constantly fucking thinking about him. The things he says, the way he walks, how he laughs and how he moves in Lukas’s arms. Philip’s smile lines are like a gift from God. Lukas loves the backs of his knees, and his knuckles, and the lines that appear between his brows when he’s concentrating really hard. His hands, his elbows, the way he says the word _sure_. How he cracks his neck. How his eyes light up every time he sees a dog, how he maneuvers around trying to go talk to it and pet it without freaking out its owner. It’s the cutest thing in the world. 

Lukas could get lost for hours thinking of every little angelic detail that composes Philip Shea, and he doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He’s never felt this way. Like he’s falling through the air but sure, positive, and elated that someone is going to catch him. His someone. His only someone.

_$25 but no that’s perfect thank you, he’ll like them_

Lukas nods to himself, her text snapping him out of his reverie. _Cool when does this happen??_

 _Valentines day third period_ she replies almost instantly.

Lukas slides down a little bit in his seat and feels pretty damn satisfied with himself. He still doesn’t know what the hell else he’s gonna do for Philip on Valentine’s Day, but he thinks he knows him well enough by this point to figure it out. Hopefully they’ll have a nice evening together, alone. His phone buzzes again.

_What do you want the card to say? You can say something cute I won’t let anybody else see it I’ll make it myself._

Lukas shifts his mouth to the side. He’s glad they’ve been getting along with Rose, a lot better than he would have expected in the beginning. But he still doesn’t think he can exactly say what he wants to say, even if she’s gonna be the only one to see it.

But he thinks of just the right thing.

_Just put ‘my stomach hurts’ with a smiley face and then a heart, Lukas_

He feels nervous for some reason. They rarely give each other physical gifts, though Lukas does like to take Philip out all the time. He wonders what Philip will think.

_Okay :)_

Lukas nods to himself again and wonders if he’s missing any important math shit right now. Probably not. His phone buzzes another time and when he looks down his heart leaps. A reply from Philip.

_That sounds perfect. Umm so when are you gonna get me out of this class because I’m exhausted and I need a snack_

Lukas grins to himself. Fuck, he loves him. 

~

Lukas is doing that thing again. He’s sitting at the dinner table with Helen and Gabe and Philip but he can’t stop _staring_ at Philip. Take a bite of lasagna, look at Philip. Take a sip of water, stare at Philip. Drop his fork in his lap. Because he’s staring at Philip.

Gabe delivers his new one and Philip can’t stop smiling. Which makes Lukas stare even more. 

“So boys,” Gabe says, sitting back down across from Lukas. “Have you two ever been interested in video games? I don’t think we’ve ever really discussed it.”

Helen rolls her eyes before either of them can even consider the question. “Not this again,” she says. 

“What?” Philip asks, still smiling.

“He keeps seeing ads for the Nintendo Switch on TV and he’s been acting like he wants one,” she says, shaking her head. “Big kid.”

“It just looks interesting,” Gabe says. “I had an Atari way back and I haven’t played anything else since. Thought it could be fun. Family game nights.”

Lukas knows that statement includes him and it makes him flush a little bit with happiness.

“Well if Gabe’s in, I’m in,” Philip says, raising his eyebrows at Helen. Looking radiant as fuck, Lukas may add.

“Traitor,” Helen says, but she’s smiling too.

Lukas loves it here. Loves the atmosphere. He feels at ease. He sits back, looking between them. “I mean, if you get a Switch I’d probably be over here even more than I am now.”

“Don’t know how that would be possible without you actually moving in,” Helen says, winking at him. 

Lukas blushes a little bit. His phone buzzes then and he’s a little startled by it, flashing Philip a smile before he grabs it out of his pocket. “It’s my dad,” he says, a little leery of what this is gonna be about.

“Everything okay?” Philip asks, scooting closer to them so their knees touch.

Lukas reads the message. _Going out of town early tomorrow, probably before you wake up. Just gonna be three days. You want me to pack you a lunch? Know you’re probably staying late at Philip’s so I might not catch you when (if) you get home._

Lukas snorts. “Yeah,” he says, exchanging a look with Philip, Valentine’s Day plans forming in his mind. “Yeah, it’s good.”

~

February 14th 2017

They walk through the front doors holding hands and even though people still look their way when they display any form of PDA, Lukas doesn’t give a shit. Not really. Not anymore. He likes the way it feels, holding Philip’s hand in public. He doesn’t want to hide him anymore. He’s proud of him. Proud of them, together.

“You took Tylenol right?” Lukas asks, looking down at Philip. 

“Yeah,” Philip says, moving a little closer to him as a group of sophomore girls brush past them. “It’s fine, it’s going away.”

The walls are adorned with even more hearts and little fat baby cupids than they were in the first days of February, and it sorta feels like more couples have cropped up all of a sudden, like people decided to pair up just because it’s Valentine’s Day. Lukas and Rose never really did anything special for Valentine’s, and the thought of it always used to strike Lukas with fear. But he knows why now. 

He leans in and kisses Philip’s temple, nuzzling into his hair a little bit. “I hope so,” he says. He hates when Philip gets these headaches. He always tells him it’s from thinking too hard, and Lukas insists that he better stop being so smart and thoughtful or his head’s gonna explode. It never fails to make Philip laugh, so Lukas keeps saying it every time no matter how dumb he sounds. 

Philip smiles, leaning his head on Lukas’s shoulder for a moment as they walk. “It’s Mexican pizza day so I’m already sensing happiness in my future.”

“Yes!” Lukas says, grinning. 

They haven’t been overly cutesy today, and Lukas doesn’t even think he’s said the words _Valentine’s Day_ out loud, though he is proud of himself for not spoiling the dead flowers surprise. He’s still a little wary of what it’s gonna be, but he hopes Philip is gonna like it. 

They stop walking in front of Philip’s first period and Lukas sighs, feeling a little lovesick and mopey at the thought of leaving him. He’s gotta chill, he’s gotta chill, but he knows he’s probably the least chill person that goes to this school despite the outward persona he tries to uphold. He cups Philip’s face in his hands and tries to pretend there’s no one else here, that they’re alone, and he kisses him. He treasures each and every one of their kisses, especially the ones where Philip’s hands twist the material of Lukas’s shirt, like they are right now. 

They break and no one says shit, it doesn’t even seem like anybody is watching, and Lukas wonders if they’ve lost their novelty as the only gay couple in school. He fucking wishes that was the case.

“See you at lunch?” Lukas asks, excited at the prospect of seeing Philip with whatever Lukas’s twenty five dollars bought him. 

“Yep,” Philip says, smiling at him, and he looks cute enough that Lukas has to lean in and kiss him again.

~ 

Lukas is sitting in History when the drama kids come in—two of them he doesn’t recognize, both girls wearing NOISES OFF t-shirts with a big silhouette of a house on them. They have the flowers in the baskets they’re holding and they’re actually really pretty—they don’t exactly look dead, more like they’re petrified, perfectly still and hard with a fine sheen of gloss and glitter on the outside. Dark and mysterious looking. Mrs. Johnson stops teaching and lets them start calling out names, quickly passing out their gifts.

“Lukas Waldenbeck,” one of the girls says, though she’s already heading towards him like she knows who he is.

Lukas narrows his eyes as he raises his hand, and she sits a three-flower bouquet on his desk—one red rose, a tulip and a sunflower, all dark and shiny and a little droopy and he doesn’t get it, he doesn’t get it at all. But they are definitely pretty. He opens the attached note.

_Just so you know, you have the best face of all the faces. I’m so glad I get to kiss it. Just thought you should know. Happy Valentine’s Day, babe. Love, Philip._

Lukas doesn’t know why he’s getting so fucking emotional over three dead flowers and an adorable note but he’s smiling so hard his face is cramping up. He reads Philip’s words over and over until they’re seared into his head and he sorta wants to rush out of class and run across the hall and tackle Philip with a thousand kisses. The cutest. Fucking. Person.

~

Lukas’s class gets out before Philip’s and he waits outside the classroom for about five minutes, watches when the kids flood out into the hallway. Then a gigantic heart balloon leaves the room seemingly all on its own, but then Philip follows, holding a bouquet of dead flowers that nearly eclipse his entire head. There are probably about eighteen of them. They’re shimmery and a little less forlorn than the two’s and three’s that made their way through Lukas’s classroom, and Lukas has a hard time picking his jaw up off the floor. They’re pretty ostentatious, and Lukas hasn’t seen anybody else around with anything this big.

Philip stops in front of him, beaming. Lukas hasn’t ever seen him smile like this.

“Wow,” Lukas says, not sure what to address first. “Wow, you’re—you’re so cute.”

Philip snorts, dipping his head down. “Did you mean to get me this?” he asks, looking up again. 

“I just—told her—told Rose that I wanted the best one,” Lukas says, and knows he definitely got what he asked for. “I wanted you to have the coolest thing you could have. So yeah, yeah, I—I meant it.”

“I wish I would have gotten you more,” Philip says.

“No,” Lukas says, holding his three flowers away from Philip like he’s afraid he might try to snatch them. “No, I love them.”

“Well I love mine,” Philip says, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Lukas’s mouth. There are people all around them as the periods change and the first lunch starts, but it feels like they’re alone. 

“And hey,” Philip says, between kisses. “My stomach hurts too.”

Lukas really really _really_ wishes they were actually alone.

~

Lukas is so goddamn happy his dad is out of town. They’re on the couch and he’s got Philip underneath him, the two of them fused at the mouth and not planning on separating any time soon. They’re kissing slowly, their hands roaming, and every time Philip cups the back of Lukas’s head and gently tugs on his hair, a trail of fire rushes down to Lukas’s groin and nearly kills him. And God, the way Philip moves, arching up against Lukas, rubbing against him, draping his leg over Lukas’s hip. 

They are wearing far too many clothes. 

And Philip keeps making these noises. These little whimpers and groans that vibrate against Lukas’s lips and threaten to electrocute him. Sometimes he sorta feels like he’s gonna pass out, when he hears how Philip sounds with him, and he can’t fucking believe he gets this. He’s never gonna stop questioning it, never gonna stop thanking God for letting them live, letting them get here. He wants to give Philip every little bit of happiness he can find. He wants to wrap happiness around him and press it deep into his chest. He wants to take care of him.

He smears kisses down Philip’s throat and starts sucking at his neck, intending to leave a few hickeys there. He bites and he sucks, and Philip keeps making those noises. Getting louder and louder. Moaning long, strung-out moans and Lukas has got to stop. He can’t fucking concentrate. He’s moving his hips back and forth and he sorta feels like he’s gonna come even though they haven’t done much more than make out and grind a little bit. 

He pulls back, looking down at Philip’s face. He’s starting to sweat a little bit, his hair messy from Lukas’s fingers.

“What?” Philip asks, breathless, running his hand along Lukas’s neck. “You okay?”

“You just—you’re just so fucking hot,” Lukas says, shaking his head. “The noises you make, they drive me crazy, babe.”

Philip grins, like that was exactly his intention.

Lukas moves to trace his thumb along Philip’s bottom lip. He does it slow, watching Philip’s mouth open wider, and then Philip sucks Lukas’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue over his fingernail and his knuckle.

Lukas’s eyes roll back into his head. “You’re killing me.”

Philip laughs a little bit, muffled.

Lukas pulls his hand back and leans down, burying his face in Philip’s neck. “Was today okay?” he asks. “I’m sorry we didn’t like—I don’t know, go to dinner in a fancy restaurant or some shit. Or see some new romantic comedy or something.”

Philip snorts, running his fingers through Lukas’s hair. “I didn’t wanna do any of that. We had pizza and watched Brooklyn 99 and made out. On our way to more—”

“Definitely more,” Lukas promises, kissing Philip’s neck.

Philip laughs again, and Lukas doesn’t know how such a beautiful sound exists in the world without being illegal. 

“But yeah, Lukas, that’s—that’s me,” Philip says. “You know me. You know what I want.”

“I hope so,” Lukas says, softly. And then he remembers, briefly coming out of the haze Philip’s mouth puts him in. “But I do have one more surprise that I think you might like.”

“What?” Philip asks, as Lukas sits up. “You didn’t—”

“No, no, you’ll like it,” Lukas says, his heart hammering. He strips his shirt off to set the scene and Philip smiles again, reaching up to slide his hand up Lukas’s stomach. “Okay close your eyes.”

Philip smirks. “What’s in your pants?”

“Close your eyes!” Lukas laughs, grabbing onto Philips wrist. He holds it up above Philip’s head as he flattens himself out on top of him again, rubbing against him a little bit. “Close ‘em,” Lukas whispers, biting at Philip’s ear. 

Philip laughs, arching up and making Lukas see stars. “Fine,” he says, and he closes those beautiful eyes, his lashes fanning against his cheek.

Lukas lets him go and gets up, watching Philip pout now that he’s not on top of him anymore. Lukas quickly kicks off his pants and looks down at the dumb boxer-briefs he got yesterday—white, with pink hearts all over them. _Adorable_ the associate had said, with no real idea who he was gonna be wearing them for. They fit kinda snug but Lukas knows Philip likes that, and he steps over and straddles him again. 

“Okay, open them,” Lukas says, feeling self-conscious and panicky for a second before Philip’s whole face lights up. 

“Oh, I love those,” Philip says, caressing Lukas’s thighs and looking him over. 

“Really?” Lukas asks, blushing.

“Yes, Lukas,” Philip says, smiling wide. “God, you—you’re so goddamn cute, get down here.”

“Yes sir,” Lukas says, moving down to meet him in a kiss. Lukas smiles into it, happiness cascading through his body as they wrap their arms around each other. He hears the heart balloon bobbling against the ceiling in the corner, and he’d fill the whole damn house with dead flowers and balloons if he could keep Philip smiling. The most beautiful goddamn thing in the world.


End file.
